reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffalo Rifle
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The is a Sharps 1874 hunting rifle with a 30" barrel and Vernier rear sights. It holds only one round, but it's the most powerful rifle in the game. Shooting small animals with the rifle, such as skunks, rabbits, and armadillos or any type of bird, (except vultures) will destroy the animal (within a 20 foot radius), rendering them unskinnable. Its slow rate of firing makes opinions divided among the user base. Using the Dead-eye feature will only allow you to line up one shot, with the Dead-eye session ending after the shot is fired. Acquisition Single Player *It can be purchased from any Gunsmith after completing Master Hunter Rank 5. ''Undead Nightmare'' *It can be obtained after saving Escalera from a zombie invasion. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 50. **The "Buffalo Butcher" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. Tips and Tricks *Be careful when using the Buffalo Rifle in Level 2 Dead-Eye Targeting mode as it is a one-shot rifle and painting the target in any location will cause Marston to fire it off right away. Even being the most powerful rifle, if the shot is not placed in the center mass, or the head, the target can survive. *It may take two shots to kill the legendary animals instead of the one shot for almost everything else. (If you target the head it will drop them) *In Multiplayer in gang matches you can sometimes get this gun but it has only about 5 bullets, you can however grab an ammo case and it will refill almost 15 bullets(the bullets are counted as normal rifle bullets).. *May be a glitch, but if the user can pull the trigger fast enough, the rifle will skip its reload animation and fire another shot immediately for as many times as the trigger is pulled. Useful against grizzly bears in a pinch. *When using in Multiplayer, always aim for the head. Doing so will ensure your enemy is dispatched. Hitting them in the torso takes 2 hits to kill, easily enough time for them to put you down with a pistol, or another rifle. The Buffalo Rifle does, however, often stagger the enemy in question, buying a little time to get the second shot out if you didn't manage the headshot. Trivia *The Buffalo Rifle is the Sharps Model 1874. The name "buffalo rifle" arose due to its popularity with the professional hunters who used it to hunt bison to near extinction thanks to its exceptional accuracy and huge, very powerful cartridges (.45-70, .44-77, .45-90, .45-120, .50-90, .50-110 etc). *When Marston or the multiplayer character is on a mount and fires at something behind him with this rifle, he will hold it with one hand. In reality, the Sharps buffalo model had an extremely long (30") and heavy barrel, intended to be fired from a bipod or rest, and would be virtually impossible to aim in one outstretched hand. The particular rifle in game is equipped with a non-standard hooded front sight and flip-up aperture rear sight. *A glitch exists for the in singleplayer on the PS3 version of the game; if Marston has the bandolier equipped and has more than 120 rifle rounds, shooting it will bring it down to 99 rounds. This glitch has not been observed on the Xbox 360 version of the game. *Though challenging, it is possible to get the Buffalo rifle soon after unlocking the Master Hunter Challenges. Doing so will make the game much easier, since you have an accurate, high powered, long range rifle near the start. *Similar to that of the Springfield Rifle, any character wielding the Buffalo Rifle will stay standing until they have finished reloading the weapon, which is when they will pop back into cover. *The Buffalo rifle is the most powerful rifle that was shipped with the game. **In the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, the Explosive Rifle is added, making it the most powerful weapon. *A customized Sharps rifle is Matthew Quigley's favored weapon in the 1990 film Quigley Down Under. The Sharps 1874 used in-game is based on Quigley's. They both feature a straight grip, a rear Vernier sight, a globe aperture front sight, and (upon close examination in-game) double-set triggers and thry both fire 45-110 metallic. *The Buffalo rifle is not as effective in "Undead Nightmare", because most weapons can kill the undead with just one shot to the head. Because the weapon only holds one round, it's usefulness in-game is severely limited. The player is better off using another rifle or repeater. *In multiplayer, the buffalo rifle seems to have downgraded, as it takes slightly longer to reload after every shot. *In real life, the Sharps rifles had a falling block action operated via a lever/triggerguard, rather than the bolt action style the game engine uses. Gallery File:Sharps_1874_RDR_3.jpg|Marston With the Buffalo Rifle Achievements The can be used to unlock the following achievements. ---- ---- ---- es:Fusil de caza Category:Rifles Category:Redemption Weapons